Mi hora predilecta
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Porque si Kyoya esta junto a él, siempre sera la hora, el lugar y el momento perfecto.


**Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la asombrosa Akira Amano.**

**El presente fanfic también se encuentra publicado en Wattpad con el usuario xSarii1827.**

* * *

**Mi hora predilecta**

Tsuna observaba el reloj con diversión y un poco de impaciencia, esperando por el momento adecuado.

**18:10**

Aun era temprano, pero no podía despegar los ojos del hipnótico balancear del reloj de su oficina. Al principio el reloj cucú le había generado una falsa sensación de premura, sentía que el tiempo le comía y nunca terminaba de firmar el papeleo que se amontonaba en su escritorio, empero, con el paso del tiempo, se había terminado acostumbrando al suave tic tac que le proporcionaba el reloj, a veces se relajaba tanto que terminaba durmiendo en una posición incómoda, con la cabeza colgando por un costado de la silla, a punto de caerse. Gokudera le había reprendido tanto, que ya había perdido la cuenta. No dudaba de que un día, su mano derecha le sorprendiera con un sofá cama en lugar de su antiquísima silla de la época de primo Vongola.

Tampoco le molestaría ese resultado, pero sabría que al resto de los consejeros de Vongola no les parecería una decisión adecuada, especialmente a Reborn, quien gustaba de pegarlo a la silla a favor de que terminara con sus deberes.

**18:12**

A veces el tiempo pasa demasiado lento, especialmente cuando esperamos algo o en este caso a alguien.

—¡Décimo! —gritó su mano derecha al ingresar a la habitación, llevando consigo más papeles que seguramente requerían su firma.

Tsuna gimió solo de pensar en el tiempo extra que tendría que quedarse en la oficina para poder terminar todo el trabajo, rumio contra su mala suerte, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su guardián.

—Gokudera-kun, ¿qué necesitas? —inquirió por cortesía, ya que su súper intuición le había advertido con creces lo que su mano derecha venía a solicitar.

—Estos papeles requieren de manera urgente su firma —declaró con una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras colocaba los papeles a un costado de la pila más cercana que encontró.

El menor suspiró sonriendo derrotado. Ahora no había forma en que terminará a tiempo. A veces deseaba que Reborn usara la bala de la última voluntad en él para terminar más rápido el papeleo y poder disfrutar de un día libre.

Reviso con cuidado los nuevos papeles que se habían sumado a su tortura personal, comenzando a firmarlos para evitar que le diera una crisis a su mano derecha, que se veía un poco ansioso.

**18:13**

La mayoría de los papeles eran de renovaciones de contratos con proveedores, compra venta de terrenos y un par de acuerdos con familias aliadas, estos últimos requerían que también tuvieran su llama en ellos. Rogó porque estuviera impreso en el papel correcto y no terminará generando otro mini incendio en su oficina, había recibido una buena paliza con un extintor por parte de Reborn aquel día.

Sonrio por el recuerdo, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Hayato.

—¿Está todo bien, Decimo? —inquirió, preocupado.

—Todo en orden Gokudera-kun —respondió sin quitar la sonrisa. Un poco divertido al notar que a su guardián le conflictuaba que sonriera mientras hacía el papeleo. Aunque bueno, de tanto que se quejaba de ello, debía ser normal que recibiera esa reacción.

—¿Sucedió algo bueno? —preguntó entonces, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, atento como siempre.

Tsuna meditó la pregunta, ¿había sucedido algo bueno? No lo calificaría de bueno en realidad, el adjetivo se quedaba corto. El elegiria maravilloso. Así que por respuesta sonrió y continuó firmando el papeleo.

Noto que la inquietud de su mano derecha crecía.

—No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Hayato —explicó mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Transmitiendo el sentimiento de calma.

El de ojos esmeraldas asintió y luego sonrió. Confiando en el.

—Si necesita algo, por favor no dude en pedirlo —comentó, tomando lugar en su propio escritorio.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en el reloj, esperando ahora que el tiempo fuera más despacio y le diera tiempo a su mano derecha de abandonar el lugar antes de que fuera la hora acordada.

**18:16**

Ambos guardaron silencio, concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos, sin embargo, Tsuna seguía siendo consciente del paso de los segundos, del nerviosismo que ahora se hacía presente al estar tan cerca de la hora.

Para serenarse, empezó a recordar como comenzó todo.

Fue durante la batalla en la base Merone, en Japón. Tsuna casi se muere del susto cuando escuchó que su guardián de la nube había sido reemplazado por su versión de hace diez años. Eso no entraba en los planes, Hibari-san no sabía nada sobre esa época, los anillos o las cajas arma y lo peor es que su oponente era una de las siete coronas fúnebres.

Temió perderlo para siempre y ese pensamiento casi lo hace enloquecer. Necesitaba apresurarse y asegurarse que todo marchara bien, especialmente luego de haber perdido la comunicación con todos. Confiaba en la fuerza de su guardián, después de todo, Tsuna reconocía que era el más fuerte de todos.

Pero quizá esta vez esa fuerza no fuera suficiente.

Tsuna cayó de rodillas al ver a todos sus guardianes dentro del tubo y con Irie Shoichi con los anillos, habían fracasado.

El giro de los eventos que vino después lo tomó por sorpresa, Irie estaba de su lado y sus guardianes solo estaban sedados.

En ese momento, en el que pudo respirar con tranquilidad, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Hibari le importaba de una manera... _diferente_. Lo que él creía que era temor de recibir una paliza, era en realidad causado por el nerviosismo de estar junto a él, su cercanía le alteraba en demasía y una parte muy masoquista de su persona, deseaba no moverse de ahí a pesar de que sabía que, de forma inevitable, terminaría soltando un gritito agudo -propio de una chica- y saldría disparado intentando evitar que su guardián de la nube viera lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

Era muy contradictorio.

Por aquel entonces estaba convencido de que le gustaba Kyoko-chan, ella era el tipo de chica con la que siempre deseó casarse, una chica como su madre: dulce, buena en las labores del hogar, atenta ¿y por qué no?, un poco despistada. Kyoya no era nada de eso, su guardián de la nube era una persona violenta por naturaleza, no toleraba el ruido y estaba casi seguro que Kusakabe era quien se encargaba de que el líder del comité de disciplina no muriera de hambre.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le llevaba a desviar su mirada hacia las acciones de su nube? ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de una persona así?

Su respuesta llegaría años después, cuando por fin reunió el valor para confesarse a su violenta nube.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando se dijo a sí mismo que la situación no podía continuar de esa manera, no iba a conformarse con una relación unilateral. Llevaba ya cuatro años conservando su amor por Kyoya como un secreto a voces. Reborn estaba al tanto al igual que Haru, quien había sido rechazada por él con esa explicación, la morena le había sonreído y le comunicó que esperaba que encontrara su felicidad a su lado.

Tsuna lo esperaba también.

El día elegido para su declaración fue un día de primavera, al atardecer. Sostenía una carta entre sus manos, ya que sabía que quiza sería incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle a Hibari-san que sentía que no podría acabar nunca.

Cuando lo divisó a lo lejos, su nerviosismo y torpeza comenzaron a hacerse presentes, como el cobarde que era, deseaba huir más que nunca, empero, permaneció quieto en el lugar a la espera. Armándose de un valor que realmente no sentía.

Hibari lo miró de hito en hito, esperando por aquello tan urgente que los había reunido aquel día en Namimori. Precisamente cuando se estaban preparando para partir de Japón rumbo a la mansión principal en Italia.

—Hibari-san... —comenzó a decir, con premura y mirando al suelo, haciendo alarde a su apodo de dame—. Yo... yo necesito... quiero... —eso último lo dijo muy bajito, casi arrugando la carta que sostenía con demasiada fuerza entre sus manos, rindiéndose para posteriormente terminar ofreciéndosela al de ojos azules, que lo miraba con inesperada calma.

El mayor la tomo, contemplando la misiva por unos instantes, sin llegar a abrirla, para luego arrojarla lejos. Tsuna observó la acción sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en el proceso, mientras observaba la carta caer.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por comenzar a salir, pero Tsuna se dijo que debía ser fuerte, no quería darle más razones a su guardián para golpearlo por hacer una escena. Se dijo que no importaba, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para dejar ir sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Pero Kyoya no pensaba igual.

Lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito por la sorpresa. Atrapado entre los brazos del mayor, Tsuna se permitió albergar un poco de esperanza.

—¿Hibari-san? —llamó con duda, mientras intentaba calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

—Espera un poco más, Tsunayoshi —ordenó el azabache, mientras afianzaba el agarre que tenía en su cintura.

El menor se tensó, pensando que estaban bajo ataque, si era así lo mejor era liberarse, no quería que el contrario fuera a salir herido por su culpa, no disfrutaba de ser el que se quedaba atrás mientras otros pelean por su causa. Aunque resultaba extraño, su súper intuición no le había advertido de peligro alguno.

—Herbívoro —habló el mayor, logrando que Tsuna alzará la mirada, y se encontrará con algo que creía imposible ver en la mirada del contrario.

Amor.

Se besaron, Tsuna no fue consciente de quién comenzó el beso, y sencillamente no le importo. En ese momento, no creyó poder ser más feliz. Estaba besando al chico que amaba y era correspondido.

—Justo a tiempo —declaró el mayor, observando su reloj de mano.

Tsuna entendería esa acción hasta meses después, cuando harto de su torpeza y falta de entendimiento -además de que se moría por molestar al la Alondra por su cursi acción-, su guardián de la niebla se diera a la desinteresada tarea de explicar con peras, manzanas y mucho sarcasmo el porqué la hora había sido tan importante.

—"Hi" significa uno y "Ba", significa ocho, lo que nos da como resultado 18, ¿me entiendes? —inquirió con sorna, mientras observaba como el de cabellos castaños intentaba hilar las ideas.

El menor asintió mientras tomaba apuntes, aun sin tener idea de a donde quería llegar Mukuro.

—"Tsu" quiere decir dos, mientras que "Na, significa siete, que es igual a 27 —explicó, esperando que el resto del trabajo lo hiciera el cerebro del ahora Neo Primo Vongola.

—18 y 27 —murmuró entre dientes, aún sin tener claro qué se refería toda la cuestión.

Rokudo contuvo el impulso de estrellar su mano contra su frente, entendiendo por fin porque el Arcobaleno del sol gustaba tanto de enseñarle a golpes al menor. Si que era de corto entendimiento en ocasiones.

—¡La hora! ¡Ambos números dan como resultado una hora! —grito desesperado, riendo entre dientes al ver que el contrario por fin había caído en su idiotez.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el menor fue suficiente para hacerle comprender que ya había captado el punto.

¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes?

Ese mismo día se lo hizo saber a su novio, que se dedicó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y para luego besarlo con dedicación, zanjando el asunto.

—Mi hora favorita...

Ese día Tsuna comprendió que Hibari era una persona detallista, que aunque él no hubiera caído en cuenta, había hecho aquel primer día uno memorable al hacer que su primer beso fuera dado en la hora justa que formaban sus nombres.

Su hora.

**18:21**

Bueno, en definitiva debía comenzar a pensar en formas de hacer salir a Hayato de la habitación antes de que le diera un infarto o terminará iniciando una pelea que solo le crearía más papeleo.

En situaciones normales, Tsuna habría optado por ser honesto con su guardián de la tormenta y hablarle de su relación con su nube, pero su intuición le advertía que no lo tomaría nada bien. Conociéndolo, terminaría por creer que había sido Kyoya quien lo había forzado a salir.

Aunque era cierto que Kyoya había sido quien le había "pedido" salir. Declarando que ahora era su herbívoro y que lo mordería hasta la muerte si osaba engañarlo. Aunque ambos sabían que eso era imposible.

Tsuna está completamente enamorado de Kyoya.

Amaba su forma de ser, la sonrisa que solo esboza cuando se encuentra en plena calma, la manera en que sus ojos parecen brillar cuando se enfrenta a un reto, la forma en que cuida de los demás, que aunque parece violenta, siempre tiene intenciones ocultas de por medio...

**18:23**

Se espabiló un poco, palpando con más fuerza de la necesaria sus mejillas sonrojadas, si seguía como colegiala enamorada pensando en las cualidades de su novio, iba a comenzar a babear.

El papeleo no parecía tener fin ese día, ya se había resignado a que no había forma posible en que se salvará del "castigo" que su novio deseará imponer, no es que le molestara en realidad, sus castigos siempre solían ser... _gratificantes_. Sin embargo, sabía que Reborn no iba a pensar lo mismo y probablemente iba a terminar por golpearlo.

Siguió firmando, apenas dedicando solo unos segundos a leer el contenido. Confiando plenamente en que Gokudera había revisado todo previamente a detalle.

**18:26**

Sintió a Kyoya mucho antes de verlo, no iba a usar la puerta, como de costumbre su guardián entraría campante por su ventana.

—Omnívoro —dijo apenas había aterrizado en el alféizar, enfocando su atención en el guardián de la tormenta para luego girar a verlo molesto.

Tsuna ofreció una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, sin saber exactamente que decirle a Hayato que los veía sorprendido. Sin entender del todo el motivo de la visita del guardián de la nube.

—¡Hibari! Las horas para entregar reportes de misiones son de 11 a 14 horas. ¡El décimo debe seguir un horario estricto para no perder su rutina! —regaño la tormenta, observando con desaprobación al mayor—. ¡Vuelve mañana!

Tsuna sudo frió. Mientras tomaba con disimulo sus guantes que siempre traía en la bolsa de su gabardina. Dudaba que su novio fuera a tomar a bien las palabras de su mano derecha.

Su nube le lanzó una mirada escéptica antes de levantar sus tonfas, dispuesto a zanjar el asunto de la mejor manera que conocía: a golpes.

.

.

.

Hayato parpadeó con rapidez frente a la puerta ahora cerrada, por poco podría decir que fue cerrada en sus narices, estaba confundido.

—Para una persona que es considerada un genio, entiendes muy poco —se burló Bel con esa enorme sonrisa de gato que se cargaba, sin duda, había presenciado todo el espectáculo.

—Déjame en paz, maníaco de los cuchillos —se defendió, amenazandolo ahora con el puño en alto.

—Shishishi. Lento como siempre —reiteró con diversión, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus cuchillos.

Yamamoto apareció en ese momento, sonriendo. Observando con particular interés al guardián de la tormenta de Vongola.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con curiosidad, pasando una mano por los hombros de Hayato en lo que podría pasar por un abrazo informal, pero que no pasó desapercibido como posesivo para la tormenta de Varia.

—Parece ser que el gatito por fin se enteró —respondió Belphegor por él, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

El mayor miró su reloj, contrariado. A esta hora el décimo está con Hibari. Eso explicaba porque la tormenta de Vongola había sido echada del lugar.

Rio para aliviar la tensión, mientras se llevaba a un anonadado Hayato a rastras por los pasillos, a leguas se notaba que necesitaba un trago.

—Ellos... ellos están saliendo... —susurro para sí, aun procesando la noticia.

Bueno, quizá necesitaría más de un trago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18:27**

Tsuna le sonrió a Kyoya, esperando que eso calmara un poco la ira asesina que no le había abandonado por completo, aun cuando fue él mismo quien sacó a Hayato de la habitación.

—Justo a tiempo —alcanzó a decir antes de ser jalado a los brazos de su novio.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —declaró con lascivia, sosteniendo su mentón para hacer que le mirará, atento a cada una de las reacciones del castaño.

El décimo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, comenzando a balbucear incoherencias.

El beso que llegó después compenso esas horas de eterno papeleo.

Kyoya sonrió y él no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, recargando su frente con la del otro, cerrando sus ojos. Porque estando junto a él, siempre era la hora, el lugar y el momento perfecto.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado.**

**See ya~**


End file.
